


Twitch

by SupportCharacter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, gem heat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupportCharacter/pseuds/SupportCharacter
Summary: Drawbauchery's gem heat Auhttp://drawbauchery.tumblr.comgonna be a fun timetried to keep to the script toolove me some lady lovin





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gem Heat AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296496) by Drawbauchery / shadowpiratemonkey7. 



Twitch

\----------------

Monopoly with Amethyst had been pretty fun, all in all. Focusing on something other than the burning warmth throughout her body had helped Lapis calm down pretty well. How Amethyst had managed to fit a whole monopoly board in her hair was a little puzzling, but by the time Lapis had bought all the railroads and utilities she had forgotten all about it, along with her heat. The two sat cross-legged on the floor of the cage, with Amethyst tucking the board back into her hair.

"Now, you're sure you don't want any... other type of help?" Amethyst said, a smirk sliding onto her face.

Lapis smiled, rocking back to rest her weight on her hands. "No, Amethyst. Thank you, but I think I'm fine now."

"If you say so.... Well, you know who to call whe- _if_ you need any help." Walking to the door of the cage, Amethyst paused, lingering.

"Just... be careful. This kinda thing will sneak up on you, and just when you think it's gone..." She trailed off. Amethyst had been doing that a lot today; it seemed like she didn't want to go into specifics when it came to gem heat - or her own experiences.

"Thanks for the warning Amethyst, but really, I do feel fine now." Lapis laughed a little too, and that seemed to persuade Amethyst to step out of the cage. The door clanged shut as the purple gem left.

From inside, Lapis could hear Amethyst talking to Peri.

_"Is... is Lapis better?"_

_"Huh? I dunno dude, she seemed a little more riled up afterwards"_

Lapis frowned a little. Sure, she had gotten a little excitable during the game, but she had calmed down for the most part. Even when she was "riled up" it was only at the game, not from her heat.

_"So what you're saying is... You made it **worse**?"_

Peri's voice sounded strange. She sounded strained, worried, upset - almost angry. Lapis had never heard Peridot angry before, and from Amethyst's quick exit, it seemed that she was.

_"I should go out to see her - show her I'm feeling better. After all, the whole thing's over and done with now. No harm in a little walk outside, right?"_ Lapis thought.

\----

The door creaked as Lapis stepped out. The air was cool and fresh on her once-fevered skin, and the feeling of wind blowing through her hair was breathtaking. Looking down to dust off her dress, Lapis saw Peridot out of the corner of her eye. She looked concerned, but Lapis certainly didn't mind. It had been a while since she had seen the little green gem, and a placid smile grew over her face.

"Hi, Peridot." Lapis said, calmly.

"H-h-hi. You're out...! A-are you okay?" Peri said, stuttering out a response.

Lapis dusted her dress off further as she continued. The cage might have been comfortable, but it sure hadn't been used in a long time. "Oh yeah, I'm a lot better. Sorry you had to put up with Amethyst."

Peridot still seemed a little concerned - _all that, and she's just fine all of a sudden?_ "So... Amethyst didn't make it worse after all? Is it over?"

"Must be! I feel good as new!" Lapis grinned wider. She did feel better, especially out of that stuffy cage.

_Peri looks so cute when she's worried._

"Oh, thank the stars." Peridot stepped closer, relaxing more as she saw Lapis was alright.

_Peri looks so cute._

"I can't tell you how relieved I am," she continued, reaching out her arm.

_Peri._

"I was starting to get freaked out..." With that, Peridot reached out to touch Lapis' arm, as if to reaffirm that she was okay.

**_Peri._ **

Lapis' eyes widened as Peridot's hand touched her. Her hand was so soft, so cool, so pretty. A warmth coursed through Lapis from the touch, filling her entire body, hot and insistent.

"Uh... Lapis?" Peridot said, noticing the deep blush forming on her friend's cheeks.

The heat grabbed her head, her mind. It pulled her down, filled her with fog and clouds.

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine"_

Lapis' blush deepened. Her eyes grew wider. Her skin was fever hot, burning beneath Peridot's touch. All she could think about was the feel of Peri's hand on her, Peridot's soft skin, her cute eyes, little button nose.... Soon Lapis' thoughts and eyes were drawn lower down - hungry and desperate.

It was all she could do to not pounce on the little green girl, hold her and touch her and _feel_ her.

Lapis could barely hold her hand back, clutched at her side. She twitched, and twitched again, forcing her arms down to her side, forcing handfuls of her dress into her fists. The warmth had turned angry and hot, arcing through her body. Lapis held it back, but in resisting she twitched again, falling to the floor. She lay on her knees, breathing deeply, heavily. A tear pooled in her eye, dropping down to the floor, followed by another.

"Lapis?"

Peridot sounded worried, scared even. Her hands were at her sides, and she looked down at the blushing gem with concern.

"Lapis, are you okay?" Peridot's speech became quicker as she noticed the tear. "Lapis, are you crying? What's wrong? Lapis, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I... I don't know." Lapis responded quietly, her voice wavering as she tried to keep from breaking into sobs.

"Wel-"

"I'm crying because I don't know why I'm crying. Because I feel so... so frustrated and confused and upset and... and..." She paused.

"Because... some deep part of me hopes that you'll do what I want just... just to make me feel better."

Tears streamed down Lapis' face.

"I'm fine. I'll _be_ fine. You should leave." Her voice was strained. Each word was forced out. Holding back the heat was driving her crazy - her thoughts were a frenzy, her mind filled, overflowing, with emotions and feelings. Lapis stood, bunching her dress in her fists again.

"No. Better yet... I'll go back inside. Sh-shouldn't freak you out anymore." Turning away, Lapis cast one last greedy, starved look at Peridot, drinking in one last look at her.

"Don't worry, okay?" She paused. "It might be over soon."

With that, she turned and walked back to the cage. The door creaked loudly. The latch clicked into place, echoing through the empty barn.

\-----

Peridot sat despondently, looking out the window at the sunset.

_"It's a shame Lapis can't be here right now. She loves the sun._ " Peridot thought to herself.

All she could think about was Lapis' face before she went back into the cage. She had looked so... scared. So frightened and confused. Peri couldn't get her eyes out of her head. The truth was, Peridot knew more about gem heat than she let on.

_It must be her first heat. She didn't know what it was, and the first always hits hard. Then again, it might be something different...._

Most of the time, gem heat would manifest as a prolonged uncomfortable period lasting several days to weeks. In those cases, a gem would be fairly functional, albeit rather distracted. Eventually, it would fade, and the gem could expect it to reappear within several decades.

In some cases, though, it would be different. Gem exploring and pioneering ships are often stocked with upwards of fifteen gems, even though two to three could reasonably handle the task. This is a direct response to the tendency of gem heat to manifest strongly within gems under near-isolation conditions; when only four or five gems are together for prolonged periods of time, the heat seems to "imprint" upon a particular companion. In these cases, the heat is incredibly strong, nearly all consuming, and lasts anywhere from weeks to months.

Peridot gasped. How could she have not noticed? Lapis had literally told her that she felt "weirder" when she was close! How could she have...

Imprinted heat is impossible to get rid of, but Peridot had heard of some cases where it could be shortened to a period of several days. She smiled - she knew how to help Lapis.

\----

Lapis lay on the floor of the crate, firmly facing away from the door. Her breathing was heavy, and now that Peridot's hand was off of her the urges were a lot weaker. Even so, she still found herself convulsing every so often, clenching and unclenching her hands to resist dashing out of the door. The blush was still in her cheeks, uncomfortably warm, pervading her entire body. Although she tried to think of other things, her mind kept gravitating back to Peridot, each thought of the little green gem echoing through her.

From behind, Lapis heard the latch to the crate click. The door creaked loudly open, and Lapis turned.

Looking back, Peridot smiled warmly at her. "Hey."

Lapis' stare widened as Peridot slowly reached up and slid the bands of her uniform off of her shoulders. She walked towards the crouching blue gem, hips swaying, the straps falling to hang beside her. Peridot knelt down next to Lapis, eyes full of compassion.

"A... are you serious?" Lapis said, turning to look at her friend.

Peridot smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing Lapis had ever seen. "Mhm." She even drew her hands to her sides, almost teasingly pushing herself up a bit. Lapis smiled back, joy in her eyes. It lasted a moment, before being drowned by the same hopelessness as before.

"But... but... I... don't want you to do this. I don't want you to force yourself to do this just to make me happy. I don't deserve it."  Her words hung in the air.

_"I don't deserve you."_

Lapis hadn't said it, but they had both heard it. Seeing Lapis' eyes water, Peridot took the gem's face in her hand.

"It's true - I _am_ doing this to make you happy. But don't think that that means that I'm not doing this because I want to as well. I want to make you happy. I want this." Peridot's eyes glazed over. "I _want **you.**_ "

Peridot felt a spark deep inside her. Then another, and another. Soon she was alight, warmth, burning heat spreading from her contact with Lapis. Their breath grew heavy. A deep blush spread through her, covering her face and exposed chest. Lapis grabbed Peridot's cheek, caressing her soft, fevered skin.

"I owe you," She said.

Peridot grabbed Lapis' arm. "Yeah."

She barely managed to respond before pulling the beautiful blue gem into her.

Onto her.

Her. _Her. **Her.**_

**Author's Note:**

> might make a smut sequel, who knows
> 
> spoooOOOOooooky


End file.
